REVELATIONS
by LAurore
Summary: L'équipe du CBI est chargée d'une nouvelle enquête : une jeune française est retrouvée morte dans un motel de Sacramento... Parallèlement, Jane et Lisbon doivent affronter les souvenirs de John Le Rouge/Red John... NB : A lire de préférence après RED END
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre **: _REVELATIONS

_**Auteur **: LAurore_

_**Résumé **: L'équipe du CBI est chargée d'une nouvelle enquête : une jeune française est retrouvée morte dans un motel de Sacramento. Parallèlement, Jane et Lisbon doivent faire face aux souvenirs de John le Rouge/Red John..._

_**Note de l'auteur** : A lire de préférence après _RED END _:)_

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ;)_

* * *

**REVELATIONS**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Un mince filet de lumière passait à travers les volets clos. Ligotée à une chaise, Lisbon balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une issue pour se sauver. Ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au visage, trempé de sueur. Elle se remit à tirer sur ses liens, de plus en plus violemment, ignorant totalement la corde qui lui brûlait la peau. Dans ses yeux, se lisait une détermination sans pareille…

Après maintes tentatives, à bout de forces, elle cessa. Elle baissa la tête et soupira, désespérée. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle qui n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras si facilement se laissait peu à peu envahir par le pessimisme.

Soudain, un bruit la fit se ressaisir. Elle releva vivement la tête et regarda, le corps tremblant de peur, dans la direction d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Elle vit la poignée de la porte bouger. Etait-ce son bourreau qui venait pour l'exécuter ? Le menton tremblotant, les larmes prêtes à couler, elle préféra fermer les yeux. Elle entendit la porte grincer, puis tout à coup :

— Lisbon ! s'exclama une voix masculine qu'elle reconnaissait entre toutes.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Jane qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire béant aux lèvres, heureux de la retrouver en vie.

Le consultant accourra vers sa supérieure et s'empressa de la détacher.

Il venait de défaire tous ses liens et l'aidait à se relever quand une masse sombre surgit de nulle part. Jane et Lisbon se figèrent. L'inconnu s'avança. Un rayon de soleil éclaira alors son visage. Jane écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut le regard impassible de John le Rouge. Le tueur esquissa un sourire, puis se mit à rire d'un rire démoniaque tandis qu'il brandissait son couteau…

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et ruisselante de sueur. Elle porta instinctivement la main à son cou. Elle soupira, soulagée que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar… Elle inspira profondément, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle grimaça quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Elle souffla à nouveau et se rallongea, encore tourmentée…

* * *

Au CBI, Cho et Rigsby étaient chacun installés à leur bureau. Rigsby s'était mis à l'aise. Les pieds sur le bureau, il grignotait tranquillement des petits gâteaux.

Van Pelt les rejoignit, un café à la main.

— Le patron n'est toujours pas arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit Rigsby la bouche pleine.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant ?

Cho se tourna vers Van Pelt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

— Arrête… Depuis qu'elle a échappé à John le Rouge, elle se pointe en retard presque tous les jours !

Van Pelt regarda Rigsby de travers.

— Quoi !? C'est vrai…

— J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi, avec un couteau sous la gorge !

— Attends, je dis pas que c'est pas traumatisant ! C'est clair que ça l'est, mais je trouve juste qu'elle se laisse un peu trop aller, c'est tout… Pas vrai, Jane ?

Jane était allongé sur son divan. Les yeux clos, il semblait s'être assoupi, mais tous savaient qu'il gardait toujours les oreilles grandes ouvertes…

— Arrête de te goinfrer au lieu de dire des conneries ! répliqua Cho.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Lisbon.

— Voilà le patron ! avertit Van Pelt, qui la voyait arriver à travers les vitres.

Rigsby ôta rapidement ses pieds de son bureau et camoufla le paquet de gâteaux dans un tiroir. Juste à temps. Lisbon pénétrait déjà dans le bureau.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour patron.

— Désolée du retard, s'excusa Lisbon, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Vous avez de petits yeux patron, lui fit remarquer Rigsby.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! répliqua de but en blanc la chef de l'équipe, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Rigsby se tourna vers Cho et Van Pelt, interloqué.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Les deux agents levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Jane se leva du canapé et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Lisbon s'installait à son bureau quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira, pas décidée à répondre. Mais la personne insista.

— Lisbon, c'est Jane.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Jane passa sa tête dans l'embrasure, tout souriant, comme d'habitude.

— Je peux entrer sans que tu me mordes ?

Lisbon acquiesça.

Même si tous les deux persistaient à nier par fierté qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches depuis l'arrivée de Jane dans l'équipe, les derniers évènements qu'ils avaient vécus les avaient rapprochés encore davantage… Si bien que la barrière entre le « vous » et le « tu » s'était alors naturellement abaissée.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lisbon.

— Oh, c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Jane.

Les deux membres du CBI firent place au silence. Jane tournait en rond. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lisbon.

— Tu veux peut-être en parler ? proposa-t-il.

— Parler de quoi ?

Jane ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lisbon.

— C'est pas la peine de nier. Je sais ce que tu traverses…

La jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il devine tout comme ça… Ça l'agaçait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert ! C'était extrêmement gênant…

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes petits yeux et ta mauvaise humeur n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit Jane.

Lisbon baissa les yeux.

— Je croyais que tu voyais un psy ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules et soupira.

— J'ai pas très confiance dans les psys…

Jane lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

— La dernière fois que j'ai consulté, le Dr Carmen a essayé de me mettre un meurtre sur le dos ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Jane grimaça.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

Lisbon se cala au fond de son fauteuil en poussant un long soupir de lassitude.

— Comment tu fais Jane ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est mort mais j'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars ! J'en dors plus ! Ça devient insupportable…

Jane avait détourné les yeux. Des images lui revenaient. Terribles. John le Rouge retenait Lisbon, un couteau sous la gorge. _« Tu la verras mourir… » _se souvint-il. Puis le rire démoniaque du tueur résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'il revoyait la lame glisser doucement sur le cou de Lisbon et pénétrer dans sa chair…

— Patrick ?

Jane eut un léger sursaut.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lisbon en remarquant ses yeux embués de larmes.

Jane demeura hagard un instant puis finit par acquiescer.

— Il faut du temps je crois, murmura-t-il, encore chamboulé.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

— Et une bonne psychiatre, rajouta-t-il, retrouvant le sourire. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Sophie Miller ? C'est une excellente psychiatre, je m'en porte garant.

— Je sais… Mais ça ira. Ça ira, affirma Lisbon. Je vais me reprendre.

— Bien sûr que tu vas te reprendre ! Tu vas pas laisser John le Rouge t'abattre !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lisbon. Les deux collègues se dévisageaient intensément quand soudain, le téléphone retentit. Lisbon décrocha.

— Lisbon. … Très bien. On arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

— Une nouvelle enquête ? devina Jane.

— Une jeune fille retrouvée morte dans un motel, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

Des véhicules de police et une ambulance étaient stationnés devant le motel autour duquel un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place. La police locale filtrait l'entrée et éloignait les curieux tandis qu'à l'intérieur, la police scientifique et l'équipe du CBI inspectaient déjà les lieux.

— Emilie Lefranc, annonça Rigsby. 21 ans, de nationalité française. C'est un client du motel qui l'a découverte. Il a été intrigué par la porte entrouverte.

— Lefranc ? répéta Jane, qui tournait autour de la jeune fille morte. Ça me dit quelque chose…

— C'est possible. Son père, Marc Lefranc, est producteur de musique à Los Angeles, répondit Van Pelt. Il s'est installé il y a une dizaine d'années et a créé son propre label.

— Ah ça doit être ça… Dis-donc, elle avait pas l'air d'être une très grande adepte du rangement, s'exclama Jane en observant la pièce sens dessus dessous.

— Comment est-elle morte ? demanda Lisbon en s'adressant au médecin légiste.

— Elle a dû se cogner à la table en tombant, répondit Jane. Elle a une grosse plaie à l'arrière du crâne. Et elle s'est battue, ou débattue. Elle porte des traces de lutte sur les bras, justifia-t-il en indiquant des hématomes.

Lisbon se retourna vers le légiste, qui confirma tout cela d'un simple hochement de tête. Jane sourit, fier de lui.

— Patron, on n'a retrouvé ni argent, ni bijoux, informa Cho.

— Ça s'apparente à un cambriolage on dirait…

— Humm… Nan, répondit Jane. Je crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un cambriolage.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui.

— Ah non !? Et pourquoi ça ?

— J'en sais trop rien… Pour le moment.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

— Evidemment, pas de témoins ! soupira-t-elle. Personne n'a vu quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre de la victime ?

— Non patron, répondit Rigsby.

— La victime est venue aux Etats-Unis seule ? Pas de petit ami qui l'a accompagnée ou…

— Pas de petit ami, répondit Jane. Il n'y a aucune affaire masculine dans cette chambre. Par contre, une amie, c'est possible… Il y a deux brosses à cheveux.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était drôlement bluffée par son sens de l'observation ! Presque un peu jalouse même…

— Bien vu ! s'exclama Rigsby. Elle était accompagnée de Pauline Brice. C'est elle qui a réservé la chambre.

— Et où est-elle cette Pauline ? demanda Lisbon.

— Aucune idée. Elle est introuvable.

Lisbon échangea un regard inquiet avec Jane.

* * *

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voici le second chapitre... Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

— Elle a peut-être été témoin du cambriolage et le voleur l'a enlevée, lança Van Pelt.

— Ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un les aurait suivies depuis leur arrivée, déduit Jane. Humm… Non. C'est pas un cambriolage.

— On n'a rien qui nous prouve le contraire, répliqua Lisbon.

— Le cambrioleur aurait pu la tuer aussi, au lieu de l'enlever ! fit remarquer Cho.

— Pauline n'a pas été enlevée, affirma Jane. Ou alors…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant impatiemment la suite.

— Elle aurait eu le temps de prendre son sac à main…

Van Pelt et Lisbon froncèrent les sourcils.

— Comment tu sais si Pauline Brice a pris son sac à main avec tout ce bazar ? l'interrogea Van Pelt.

— On n'a retrouvé qu'un sac à main. Celui de la victime.

— Et alors !? Pauline peut très bien avoir été enlevée avec son sac ! protesta Lisbon.

— Ou elle n'a peut-être pas été témoin, pensa Rigsby.

— Peut-être qu'elle était simplement absente, compléta Cho.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Elle se retourna vers Van Pelt.

— Van Pelt, lancez un avis de recherche. Pauline Brice est peut-être en danger, dit-elle en regardant Jane qui, à sa tête, pensait le contraire…

— Euh, j'aurais besoin d'une photo patron…

Jane tendit alors le téléphone portable de la victime à Lisbon, le sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un portable de nos jours ! s'exclama-t-il, railleur. On peut même prendre des photos ! Tenez, là je pense que c'est elle, dit-il en montrant l'une des photos. Le gars de l'accueil te le confirmera sans doute !

Van Pelt s'empara du portable et s'éloigna. Jane se pencha vers Lisbon.

— Ton psy t'a prescrit des tranquillisants ?

Lisbon le fusilla du regard.

— Non, parce que ça te ferait pas de mal…

* * *

De retour au CBI, l'équipe planchait activement sur l'affaire.

Lisbon quitta son bureau et rejoignit ses agents.

— Des nouvelles de la jeune Pauline ? demanda-t-elle à Van Pelt.

— Non. Toujours rien. En plus, j'ai du mal à joindre sa banque en France. Si au moins je pouvais consulter ses derniers relevés bancaires, je pourrais peut-être déterminer si elle a été enlevée ou pas…

— Eh ! s'exclama Rigsby. On n'y a pas pensé mais si c'était elle la coupable ! Si c'était elle qui avait tué Emilie Lefranc !

— Pour quelles raisons aurait-elle fait ça ?

— J'en sais rien. Mais ça pourrait expliquer sa disparition. Elle aurait pris la fuite.

— Après avoir laissé croire à un cambriolage, continua Cho. Pas bête !

— Effectivement, reconnut Lisbon. Van Pelt, vérifiez à quelle heure était le dernier vol pour la France ! D'après le légiste, Emilie est morte entre 22h et 3h du matin. Elle aurait très bien pu s'enfuir après le meurtre et avant qu'on se lance à sa recherche.

— Bien patron !

Le téléphone retentit alors.

— Rigsby. … Oui. … Vous êtes sûr ? … D'accord. On arrive. Ne la quittez pas des yeux.

Rigsby raccrocha.

— Quelqu'un dit avoir localisé Pauline Brice.

— Très bien. Rigsby, Cho, allez-y.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

— Van Pelt, vérifiez tout de même. On ne sait jamais, si c'est une fausse alerte.

Van Pelt acquiesça.

— Agent Lisbon ?

L'agent-chef se retourna.

— Marc Lefranc est là, l'informa la secrétaire.

— D'accord. J'arrive.

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane, qui s'était empaffé sur son divan.

— Jane ?

Jane émergea lentement.

— Mmmm…

— Jane, debout.

— Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

— Quatorze heures, répondit Van Pelt.

— Le père de la victime vient d'arriver, lui dit Lisbon.

— Quatorze heures ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Je vais être en retard !

Jane se leva vivement du canapé, saisit sa veste et se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

— En retard où ? demanda Van Pelt.

Trop tard. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur Jane. Lisbon et Van Pelt se regardèrent, interloquées.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane marchait dans un couloir désert. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis inspira profondément. Une plaque fixée sur le mur indiquait « Sophie Miller – Psychiatre ». Il appuya sur la poignée et entra.

* * *

Un 4x4 noir était stationné sur le bord de la rue. A l'intérieur, Rigsby dévorait une barre de chocolat. Cho lui donna alors un coup de coude.

— Eh, c'est pas elle ? s'exclama-t-il en indiquant une jeune fille qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face.

— Si, on dirait, répondit Rigsby qui la compara avec la photo de l'avis de recherche qu'il tenait dans les mains.

— On y va, décida Cho.

Rigsby avala le reste de sa barre d'un coup, un peu à regret, puis descendit du véhicule. Les deux hommes traversèrent la rue et allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

— Pauline Brice ?

— Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

— CBI, déclara Cho en présentant son insigne. On va vous demander de nous suivre.

— CBI ? C'est quoi ça ?

— Bureau californien d'investigations, répondit Rigsby.

— Oh… Si c'est pour hier soir, je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus ! s'excusa alors la jeune fille, confuse.

Cho et Rigsby se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils, puis ils conduisirent la dénommée Pauline vers la voiture.

* * *

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur Cho. Il déposa un gobelet de café devant Pauline, puis s'assit en face d'elle.

— Mademoiselle Brice, tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous étiez désolée pour hier soir. De quoi parliez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

— J'ai consommé de l'alcool, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Cho ne put cacher son étonnement.

— Je sais, j'ai pas l'âge légal américain ! se dénonça Pauline. Mais je fête mes 21 ans dans deux mois, je pensais pas qu'on serait venu me chercher pour ça…

Dans la pièce mitoyenne, Lisbon observait l'interrogatoire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jane.

— Tiens, t'étais passé où ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que tu serais venu avec moi parler au père de la victime.

— J'avais quelque chose à faire…

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, intriguée, mais elle n'insista pas davantage.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? se renseigna Jane.

— Elle croit qu'elle est ici pour consommation illicite d'alcool, soupira Lisbon.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, un peu déconcerté.

— On ne vous a pas demandé de nous suivre pour une question d'alcool mademoiselle, répondit Cho, de l'autre côté du mur. Mais…

— Votre amie, Emilie Lefranc, est morte, annonça Jane en pénétrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Jane ! le rappela Lisbon.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa.

— Elle a été retrouvée ce matin au motel.

Le front de Pauline se plissa. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— On vous retourne la question, répondit Cho.

Jane prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de son collègue. Pauline regarda tour à tour Jane et Cho, indignée.

— Vous pensez que je l'ai tuée, c'est ça !?

— Vous permettez que je prenne votre main ? demanda Jane.

Pauline échangea un regard interloqué avec l'agent Cho.

— Merci, dit Jane en saisissant sa main.

— Vous étiez venues ici pour des vacances ? demanda-t-il.

— Si on veut… Emilie allait intégrer The McGeorge School of Law à la rentrée. Elle a toujours voulu entrer dans cette école. Elle en parlait depuis le collège…

— Vous étiez amies depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis l'école primaire.

Le menton de Pauline tremblota.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est morte… Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

— C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir.

— Quand on a découvert le corps d'Emilie, la chambre était dévastée, comme si on venait de vous cambrioler. Des bijoux et de l'argent ont disparu.

— Un cambriolage ?

— Quand êtes-vous arrivées à Sacramento ? demanda Cho.

— Il y a trois jours. Emilie voulait qu'on visite un peu la ville avant qu'elle vienne y étudier. Elle voulait repérer les lieux… On devait rejoindre son père à Los Angeles demain.

— Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelqu'un qui vous suivait ou vous observait ?

— Non.

— Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ?

— A une soirée. Emilie n'a pas voulu m'accompagner. Elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée…

— Quelqu'un peut confirmer votre présence à cette soirée ?

— Euh… Oui. John. Je connais pas son nom de famille. Tout le monde l'appelle Johnny. J'ai passé toute la soirée avec lui.

— Vous êtes partie à quelle…

— Vous l'avez rencontré comment ce Johnny ? l'interrompit Jane.

— J'étais à la terrasse d'un café quand il m'a abordée. Il m'a alors parlé de la soirée et m'a invitée. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— Cette soirée avait lieu où ?

— Folsem boulevard je crois, ou Folsom. Un truc du genre. Je me souviens plus très bien…

— A quelle heure êtes-vous partie de la fête ?

— Dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures. On est ensuite allé chez Johnny. J'ai passé la nuit là-bas.

Cho hocha la tête.

— Merci, dit Jane, en lâchant la main de Pauline.

Il se leva et quitta la salle.

Lisbon sortit en même temps.

— Alors ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle est coupable. C'est une jeune fille sensible et honnête. Elle n'est pas capable de tuer quelqu'un…

— Et si elles s'étaient simplement disputées et qu'Emilie serait mal retombée et se serait tuée ?

— Peut-être. Mais pour quelles raisons se seraient-elles disputées ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

— J'ai senti que Pauline tenait beaucoup à Emilie, continua Jane. C'était sa meilleure amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. C'est rare d'être toujours amies après tant d'années !

Lisbon secoua la tête, dubitative.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on n'a vu que le père de la victime ? demanda Jane. Les parents sont séparés ?

— Non, mais la mère vit en France. On l'a prévenue. Elle devrait arriver demain.

Jane haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris. Le couple n'était pas séparé mais vivait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre…

Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent auprès de Van Pelt.

— Van Pelt, vérifiez l'alibi de Pauline. Elle dit être allée à une soirée à Folsom boulevard et avoir passé son temps en compagnie d'un certain John. Il se fait appeler Johnny. On n'a pas son nom de famille.

— D'accord.

— Oh, et vérifiez aussi si Emilie Lefranc allait effectivement intégrer l'école de droit de Sacramento. Son père ne m'en a pas parlé.

— Je m'y mets tout de suite patron !

— T'as déjeuné ? demanda Jane à Lisbon.

— Non.

— Alors je t'invite ! sourit-il.

Lisbon hocha la tête et les deux collègues s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

Jane et Lisbon marchaient dans les rues de Sacramento, une glace à la main.

— Mmmm, ma glace est délicieuse ! s'exclama Jane. Caramel beurre salé, y a rien de meilleur !

— La mienne est bonne aussi !

Jane regardait Lisbon affectueusement, puis soudain, son visage s'assombrit.

— J'ai menti…

— Quoi, t'aime pas ta glace !? plaisanta Lisbon.

Son sourire s'estompa en voyant l'air grave de son consultant.

— John le Rouge me hante aussi, avoua Jane. Je pensais que ça passerait…

Lisbon hocha la tête.

— Il faut du temps. C'est ce que tu m'as dit ce matin…

— Et une bonne psychiatre ! sourit-il.

Lisbon sourit aussi.

— Je suis retourné voir Sophie.

— D'où ton absence ce midi, comprit Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça.

— Je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle serait d'accord pour te voir.

— C'est gentil mais…

— Ça ira, poursuivit-t-il à sa place.

— Exactement. Ça ira.

Les deux amis continuèrent à marcher silencieusement. Lisbon avait la tête basse. _« Ça ira, ça ira. »_ C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire pour ne pas craquer. Quant à _« il faut du temps »_, la phrase revenait toujours dans les coups durs mais ce n'était que des conneries. Elle savait pertinemment que le temps n'effaçait rien. On prenait juste un peu de distance, un peu de recul avec tout… Mais il n'effaçait rien.

— Tu sais, je m'en veux, déclara Jane.

— Arrête…

— Mais tu aurais pu mourir !

— Jane, s'il te plait…

Lisbon ferma les yeux. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jane, réellement navré.

— Je m'en suis sortie, d'accord ? Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors ne t'en veux pas. Parce que moi je ne t'en veux pas.

Jane baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

— Tu n'arrives même plus à dormir…

— Je retrouverais le sommeil, t'en fais pas.

Jane regardait Lisbon droit dans les yeux.

— Tu essaies de t'en convaincre.

Lisbon détourna le regard, confuse. Jane parvenait encore une fois à percer en elle… Son téléphone sonna alors. _« Sauvée… »_ se dit-elle.

— Lisbon. … D'accord, on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Jane.

— Van Pelt a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant…

* * *

_Laissez-moi vos impressions ! ;)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voici la suite ! ;) _

* * *

— Pauline a dit vrai, déclara Van Pelt. Emilie Lefranc allait effectivement intégrer l'école de droit de Sacramento à la rentrée. Mais, j'ai découvert que Pauline s'est également inscrite dans cette école, mais elle est sur liste d'attente.

— Intéressant…

— Il suffit seulement qu'une place se libère pour qu'elle fasse partie des étudiants à la rentrée prochaine, rajouta la jeune agente.

— Emilie morte, elle peut désormais prendre sa place ! déduisit Cho.

— Exactement, confirma-t-elle.

— Vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur Johnny ? demanda Lisbon.

— Non patron, répondit Rigsby. Mais on a interrogé les personnes présentes à la soirée et elles ont effectivement croisé Pauline. Elles l'ont vue partir dans les alentours de 23h, comme elle nous a dit.

— Avec Johnny ?

— Avec Johnny.

— Ce serait bien de le trouver celui-là ! s'exclama Lisbon. Parce que ça lui fait un mobile à Pauline…

— On a réussi à avoir une description. J'ai lancé un avis de recherche, informa Van Pelt.

— Très bien.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, assis dans son divan.

— Je te trouve bien silencieux ? lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu crois que Pauline pourrait être coupable ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas.

— Pourtant, elle a un mobile.

Jane pouffa.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait tué sa meilleure amie pour intégrer une école !?

— C'est une prestigieuse école, lui fit remarquer Lisbon.

— L'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de droit des Etats-Unis, renchérit Van Pelt.

— Mouais, répliqua Jane, pas convaincu. Je pense pas qu'elle l'ait tuée… Mais si elle l'avait vraiment fait, je pense pas que ça aurait été pour cette histoire d'école…

— Pour quoi d'autre alors ? demanda Van Pelt.

— Pour quelles raisons les filles s'entretuent-elles ?

— Les garçons ?

— Les garçons.

— Marc Lefranc a dit qu'Emile était célibataire, déclara Lisbon.

— En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? répliqua Jane. Il ne t'a même pas parlé de l'école de droit !

Lisbon reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tord.

— Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier, soupira-t-elle. Van Pelt, cherchez à savoir si les deux amies avaient un petit ami ou si elles se sont disputées un petit copain par le passé. Cho, allez réinterroger Pauline et parlez-lui de l'école de droit. Profitez-en pour évoquer la théorie du petit ami. Et Rigsby, contactez le directeur de l'école pour savoir si Pauline a vraiment des chances d'intégrer l'école maintenant qu'Emilie est morte.

— Bien patron.

— Lisbon ?

Elle se retourna vers Jane.

— Je pourrais parler au père ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?

— Rien de spécial. Juste lui parler.

Lisbon hésita.

— T'as un truc derrière la tête ? soupçonna-t-elle.

— Non.

Lisbon le regardait, dubitative.

— Promis ! jura Jane.

— Ok, je vais le convoquer.

— Merci.

Lisbon s'éloigna vers son bureau. Aussitôt, Jane se retourna vers Van Pelt.

— Pssssit, Grace ! chuchota-t-il. Vous avez fait des recherches sur Marc Lefranc ?

— Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Il gagne beaucoup d'argent ?

— Sans doute, il est producteur. Mais ça peut se vérifier, sourit la jeune femme.

— Merci.

Lisbon réapparut alors dans l'espace de travail.

— C'était quoi ces messes basses ?

— Rien, répondit Jane, l'air innocent. On n'a pas fait de messes basses.

— C'est ça ouais…

Lisbon tourna les talons et regagna son bureau tandis que Jane lança un clin d'œil à Van Pelt, puis se rallongea sur son canapé, songeur.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Marc Lefranc se retrouvait devant Jane et Lisbon.

— Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il à Lisbon. Vous avez trouvé le meurtrier de ma fille ?

— Pas encore, répondit Jane. Dites-moi monsieur Lefranc, vous vivez en permanence à Los Angeles ?

— Les trois quart de l'année, pourquoi ?

— Ça doit être dur de vivre éloigner de sa famille si longtemps, non ?

— C'est pas évident tous les jours c'est sûr… Mais je vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir.

— Vous rentrez régulièrement en France, ou votre femme vient vous voir des fois ?

— Bien sûr que je rentre ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? J'ai la chance d'avoir une femme très compréhensive. Agnès sait que je fais un métier que j'aime et puis ça rapporte de l'argent. C'est pas négligeable…

— C'est sur qu'il en faut pour payer les études de sa fille ! s'exclama Jane. L'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de droit du pays ! Félicitations.

Marc Lefranc sembla mal à l'aise.

— Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Lisbon.

— Vaguement. Vous savez, Emilie et moi, on s'entendait pas toujours bien. On a un peu le même caractère ! Ça provoquait parfois quelques tensions. Mais en aucun cas je voulais qu'elle meure ! C'était ma fille, ma petite fille…

— Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps, monsieur Lefranc, le remercia Lisbon en se levant.

Jane ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Il dévisageait Marc Lefranc, pensif. Lisbon lui donna alors un coup de coude. Jane se leva et suivit Lisbon. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna :

— Répondez sincèrement. Vous avez une double vie ?

— Pardon ?

— Une double vie ? Deux femmes ? Deux familles ?

— Non ! s'offusqua Marc Lefranc.

— D'accord.

Lisbon lança un regard noir à Jane puis le poussa à sortir quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Van Pelt.

— Patron, j'ai épluché les comptes de Marc Lefranc et j'ai remarqué qu'il effectuait un versement tous les mois vers un autre compte. Cela depuis cinq ans.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

— A qui appartient ce compte ?

— Une certaine Sonia Ramirez.

Lisbon se tourna vers Marc Lefranc, puis soupira. Elle retourna s'asseoir tandis que Jane et Van Pelt échangèrent un clin d'œil.

— Monsieur Lefranc, pourquoi versez-vous de l'argent tous les mois à une certaine Sonia Ramirez ? l'interrogea Lisbon.

Marc Lefranc avala sa salive, embarrassé.

— Je vous écoute, s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Une double vie peut-être ? insista Jane.

— Non ! rétorqua Marc Lefranc.

— Si. Vous avez une double vie. Pour tout vous dire, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Vous vous ennuyiez tellement à Los Angeles sans votre femme que c'est arrivé !

— Jane ! le reprit Lisbon. Monsieur Lefranc, qui est Sonia Ramirez ?

L'homme soupira et croisa les bras, pas décidé à parler.

— Monsieur Lefranc, vous taire ne sert à rien. Nous finirons par découvrir la vérité.

Marc Lefranc affrontait Lisbon et Jane du regard, puis il baissa la tête et soupira encore une fois.

— Je l'ai rencontrée quand je suis arrivé à Los Angeles, révéla-t-il. On a sympathisé. Quand j'ai monté ma boite, je lui ai proposé de devenir mon assistante.

— Vous avez eu une liaison avec elle ? demanda Jane.

— Non. On a sympathisé, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi lui versez-vous de l'argent régulièrement ?

— Elle a dû démissionner. Elle s'est retrouvée sans un sous avec son môme ! Comme je l'appréciais…

— Vous lui payez une pension en quelque sorte, souffla Jane.

Marc Lefranc le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jane esquissa un sourire, satisfait.

* * *

Lisbon regagna l'espace de travail.

— Rigsby, cherchez qui est cette Sonia Ramirez. Cette histoire n'est pas claire.

— Il a une double vie, lança Jane, qui les rejoignit.

— Ça y ressemble en effet…

— Oh, j'ai hâte de voir la mère et parler de tout ça ! s'exclama Jane, tout excité.

Lisbon se retourna vers lui.

— Hors de question ! rétorqua-t-elle. On n'a aucune preuve qu'il a une double vie.

— Pas encore… Mais je sais qu'il en a une.

— Jane, Agnès Lefranc vient de perdre sa fille. Elle souffre sans doute suffisamment pour en remettre une couche en prétendant que son mari à peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, une double vie.

— Ok, ok. Comme tu veux…

Lisbon revint vers ses agents.

— Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire avec Pauline ? demanda-t-elle à Cho.

— Elle a bien confirmé qu'elle s'était inscrite dans la même école qu'Emilie, mais qu'elle n'était pas spécialement jalouse d'elle.

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle dit, commenta Rigsby.

— Et en ce qui concerne les garçons ?

— Elle n'a pas de petit-ami et elle affirme ne s'être jamais disputée avec Emilie à ce sujet.

— Je confirme, lança Van Pelt. J'ai réussi à joindre la famille de Pauline et des amis des deux filles. Elles n'ont apparemment jamais flashées sur le même garçon.

— Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama Jane. Pauline est innocente.

— Toujours pas de trace de Johnny ? demanda Lisbon.

— Non.

— C'est embêtant. Personne ne peut nous dire où elle était après 23h…

— Oh, patron ! s'exclama Rigsby. De mon côté, j'ai appelé le directeur de l'école de droit et il a confirmé qu'avec la mort d'Emilie, Pauline peut désormais entrer dans l'école.

— Bon, soupira Lisbon. Un alibi qui a disparu de la circulation et un mobile…

— Faut la relâcher ! lança Jane qui s'était installé dans son canapé.

— Pas question ! Sans alibi, elle est notre principale suspecte dans cette affaire.

— Oh, arrêtez ! protesta Jane. Son mobile ne tient pas la route. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle aurait tué sa meilleure amie pour prendre sa place dans cette école ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi elle aurait dévasté la chambre ?

— Pour faire croire à un cambriolage.

— Si c'était le cas, elle nous aurait baratinés en nous disant qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un les suivre depuis leur arrivée en Californie ! Or, elle n'a rien dit. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle est dit la vérité. Qui plus est, quand on l'a interpelée, elle a avoué tout de suite qu'elle avait bu de l'alcool alors qu'elle n'a pas l'âge ! Je vous le dit, c'est fille est honnête, droite.

— Ou pas maligne ! rajouta Rigsby.

— Elle est honnête, affirma Jane. Elle n'a pas tuée Emilie.

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

— Et les recherches sur Sonia Ramirez ?

— On verra ça demain. On en saura peut-être un peu plus avec la mère de la victime.

— Cool, s'exclama Rigsby, qui rejoignit aussitôt Van Pelt.

Le couple échangea quelques œillades, qui n'échappèrent pas à Lisbon.

— Pas ici ! lança-t-elle, sèchement.

Van Pelt et Rigsby baissèrent la tête, confus. La jeune agente prit sa veste et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

— Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle avant de s'y engouffrer.

Lisbon hocha la tête. Cho s'en alla à son tour. Lisbon allait faire de même mais remarqua Jane qui ne bougeait pas.

— Jane ?

— Oh, je vais rester là encore un peu…

— Ok, répondit Lisbon, un peu perplexe.

Elle s'éloigna. Jane s'allongea sur son divan et s'étira en poussant un long soupir de lassitude, puis il fixa le plafond. Son regard se troubla.

Le visage de John le Rouge à la morgue lui revenait. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller vérifier par lui-même… Cet homme était tellement fort qu'il en était venu à s'imaginer qu'il aurait très bien pu faire croire à tous qu'il était mort et se volatiliser encore une fois ! Mais non. John le Rouge était bel et bien mort. Il avait finalement succombé à ses blessures, et il ne nuirait plus. Jamais.

Les yeux de Jane se gorgèrent de larmes. Il revoyait le smiley peint du sang de sa femme sur le mur de sa chambre… Il s'était juré de l'effacer une fois qu'il aurait eu John le Rouge. Jane serra la mâchoire. Il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Il avait peur d'oublier, d'avancer, de passer à autre chose maintenant que sa femme et sa fille avaient été vengées… Jane ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, le robinet coulait à flots. Lisbon passa ses mains sous l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle s'empara d'une serviette et l'épongea. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait de petits yeux, signe évident de ses longues nuits d'insomnies. Son regard se posa alors sur la cicatrice qui marquait désormais son épaule. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague…

Elle sentait la lame du couteau glisser lentement sur sa peau et la main ferme de John le Rouge autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Elle entendit Jane crier, puis soudain, une violente douleur lui transperça l'épaule…

Lisbon revint brusquement à elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se surprit d'avoir la main à l'épaule. Elle inspira profondément et continua d'éponger son visage.

Elle regagna ensuite sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Elle regarda alors le flacon de médicaments posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle le saisit, l'ouvrit et versa un comprimé dans la paume de sa main. Elle hésita, puis en prit un second. Elle glissa ensuite les cachets dans sa bouche, saisit la petite bouteille d'eau posée au pied de son lit et but quelques gorgées pour les avaler. Elle soupira, le regard perdu, puis se faufila sous sa couette et éteignit la lumière. La fatigue la gagnait, pourtant, ses grands yeux couleur émeraude ne se détachaient pas du plafond…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Laissez-moi vos impressions ! ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, au CBI, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient installés à leur bureau, occupés à poursuivre les investigations sur l'enquête en cours, quand Lisbon apparut.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour patron.

Tout le monde avait remarqué les traits tirés de son visage mais cette fois-ci Rigsby s'abstint de le lui signaler. Il ne tenait pas à se faire rembarrer comme la veille…

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança vers le divan et fut surprise d'y trouver Jane endormi. Elle se retourna vers ses agents et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

— On n'a pas osé le réveiller, souffla Cho.

— Il a passé la nuit là ? s'étonna Lisbon.

— Apparemment, répondit Van Pelt.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils. Elle repensait à ce dont ils avaient parlé la veille, au sujet de John le Rouge… Jane était bouleversé, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était au point de ne plus rentrer chez lui…

Lisbon soupira, chassant ces pensées pour revenir à l'affaire en cours.

— Pas de nouvelles de Johnny ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non. Toujours rien, répondit Van Pelt.

— Bon…

Lisbon allait regagner son bureau quand Van Pelt l'interpela :

— Oh patron ! Agnès Lefranc est arrivée.

— Ah, merci !

La chef de l'équipe s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre la mère de la victime, mais au moment de quitter l'espace de travail, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et observa, songeuse, Jane qui semblait dormir profondément. Elle secoua la tête puis s'éloigna.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce commencèrent à éblouir Jane. Le front plisé, il essayait de lutter, en vain. Il était réveillé et revenait dans le monde réel. Jane poussa un long soupir, blasé, puis il s'étira. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il se redressa et demanda :

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Dix heures, répondit Van Pelt qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

— Eh oui, vieux, t'as encore dormi là ! s'exclama Cho.

Jane s'étira de nouveau en bâillant.

— Où est Lisbon ?

— Elle s'entretient avec la mère de la victime, lui apprit Rigsby.

Jane bondit alors du divan et fila dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il frappa brièvement et entra sans même attendre de réponse.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il, interrompant la conversation entre les deux femmes. Patrick Jane.

Il tendit sa main à Agnès Lefranc qui la saisit. Lisbon lui lança un regard empli de reproches. Jane l'ignora totalement. Il s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de la mère de la victime.

— Je suis désolé pour votre fille, dit-il. Sincèrement.

— Madame Lefranc, reprit Lisbon.

— Quels liens entretenez-vous avec votre mari ? la coupa Jane.

Lisbon le regarda de travers, puis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, le voyant venir…

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Vous vivez séparément neuf mois sur douze. Comment le vivez-vous ?

— Euh… Je vous avoue que je me sens parfois un peu seule mais… Où est le rapport avec la mort de ma fille ?

— Pensez-vous que votre mari pourrait mener une double vie ?

Agnès Lefranc fut prise au dépourvu.

— Je… je ne sais pas… Vous avez découvert qu'il avait une double vie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non madame Lefranc, répondit Lisbon.

— Pas encore…

— Jane ! le reprit-elle. Ça suffit.

Jane se tut.

— Excusez-nous madame Lefranc. On n'a aucune preuve d'une double vie. Seulement, on s'interroge. Saviez-vous que votre mari versait de l'argent tous les mois depuis des années à une certaine Sonia Ramirez ?

Agnès Lefranc ne put cacher son désarroi.

— Qui est cette femme ?

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane mais constata qu'il n'était plus là…

* * *

— Rigsby

L'agent se retourna.

— T'as trouvé quoi sur Sonia Ramirez ? se renseigna Jane.

— Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, soupira-t-il. Ce que Marc Lefranc nous a dit est vrai. Elle a bien été son assistante quand il a monté son label. Elle est restée un peu plus de quatre ans avant de démissionner. Depuis, elle enchaîne les petits boulots à droite à gauche. Elle a un gamin de cinq ans qu'elle élève seule.

— T'as son adresse ?

— Oui mais…

— Tu peux me la passer ?

— Euh… Le patron est au courant ? hésita Rigsby.

— Bien sûr que oui ! mentit Jane. C'est elle qui me l'a demandée !

— Ok.

Rigsby nota l'adresse sur un post it et le tendit à Jane, qui se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

— Tu viens de te faire avoir, murmura Cho.

Rigsby se tourna vers lui.

— Tu crois ?

Cho hocha la tête. Rigsby déglutit difficilement. Il entendait d'ici Lisbon lui crier dessus pour avoir laissé Jane enquêter seul…

* * *

— C'est ici, déclara le chauffeur de taxi.

Jane regarda par la vitre l'immeuble que lui indiquait le chauffeur.

— Merci, répondit Jane en lui tendant quelques billets.

Puis il descendit du véhicule. Le taxi s'éloigna. Jane scruta l'immeuble. Il traversa la rue et s'avança vers l'entrée. Il chercha le nom de Sonia Ramirez sur l'interphone, puis appuya sur le bouton.

— Oui ?

— Bonjour. Je suis Patrick Jane. Je souhaiterais vous parler madame Ramirez.

— C'est à quel sujet ?

— Marc Lefranc.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

— Madame, s'il vous plait ! C'est important ! On est à la recherche de l'assassin de sa fille…

La communication coupa. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bip retentit. La porte venait de se déverrouiller. Jane scruta autour de lui puis pénétra dans l'immeuble.

* * *

— Excusez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, confia Sonia Ramirez à Jane qui venait de rentrer. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à la fille de Marc. C'est affreux.

Jane hocha la tête.

— Vous êtes de la police ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si on veut…

— Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Jane s'installa dans le canapé.

— Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? Un café, un thé ?

— Un thé je veux bien, merci.

La jeune femme passa dans la cuisine, séparée du séjour par un petit bar.

— Madame Ramirez, pourquoi avez-vous pris peur quand j'ai évoqué Marc Lefranc ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

— Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

Sonia Ramirez se sentit confuse.

— Marc m'a beaucoup aidée, bafouilla-t-elle. Ça fait des années que je le connais…

— Un peu plus dix ans, c'est ça ?

— Oui, répondit-elle en apportant deux tasses de thé. On s'est rencontré alors qu'il venait de débarquer à Los Angeles. Il venait de France et voulait monter son propre label de musique. J'étais à l'époque sans emploi alors il m'a proposé de devenir son assistante.

— Pourquoi avoir démissionné au bout de cinq ans ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

— On m'a proposé un poste plus intéressant ailleurs…

— Madame Ramirez, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas la vérité ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit-t-elle.

— Vous avez eu une liaison avec Marc Lefranc, n'est-ce pas ?

Sonia Ramirez ne sut quoi répondre. Jane ne décrochait pas son regard du sien. Sonia soupira, démasquée.

— Oui.

— Votre fils a cinq ans, je me trompe ?

— Oui, c'est bien le fils de Marc, répondit-elle avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Jane hocha la tête.

— Vous avez démissionné parce que vous êtes tombée enceinte.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

— Depuis, il vous verse une pension tous les mois.

— Il est marié. Je le savais quand on a commencé à se fréquenter. J'ai préféré démissionner pour ne pas lui causé de problèmes. Je ne comptais même pas lui dire que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Mais il m'a retrouvée. Et il a tout découvert. A ma grande surprise, il a tenu à assumer ses responsabilités. Il essaie d'être présent autant qu'il le peut pour notre fils.

— Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Jane remarqua l'embarras de Sonia. Il comprit que oui…

* * *

— Où est Jane ? demanda Lisbon, qui venait de terminer son entretien avec Agnès Lefranc.

— Rigsby, le balança Cho.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui.

— Vous savez où il est passé ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

Rigsby avala sa salive.

— Je crois qu'il est allé voir Sonia Ramirez…

Lisbon allait répliquer quand Jane réapparut.

— Marc Lefranc a bien une double vie ! s'exclama-t-il. Et le fils de Sonia Ramirez est aussi le sien. Elle me l'a confirmé.

— De quel droit t'es allé la voir ! s'insurgea Lisbon.

— Oh, c'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas valu le coup… On a la réponse à notre question maintenant ! Lefranc mène une double vie.

— Et alors ? Où est le rapport avec la mort de sa fille, s'exclama Van Pelt.

— Et alors ? répéta Jane. Et si Emilie avait découvert que son père menait une double vie ? En jeune fille droite et franche qu'elle était, elle aurait sans doute voulu tout révéler à sa mère…

— Et son père aurait voulu l'en empêcher, continua Rigsby.

Jane acquiesça.

— N'importe quoi ! répliqua Lisbon. Je vous rappelle que Pauline reste notre suspect numéro 1. Non seulement son alibi est introuvable mais elle a en plus un mobile.

— Et Marc Lefranc ! protesta Jane.

— Il était à Los Angeles.

— Euh, justement patron, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire mais Marc Lefranc a été enregistré comme passager sur le vol Los Angeles Sacramento la nuit du meurtre, révéla Van Pelt. Il est arrivé à Sacramento vers 21h. Il y est resté quelques heures puis il est reparti à L.A…. Jane a raison. Il aurait très bien pu la tuer…

Lisbon regarda tour à tour ses agents qui visiblement soutenaient l'hypothèse de Jane…

— Tuer sa propre fille pour la faire taire !?

— C'est déjà un meilleur mobile que tuer pour pouvoir rentrer dans une école, marmonna Jane.

— On ne sait même pas si Emilie était au courant ! s'exclama Lisbon.

— On peut toujours demander à Marc Lefranc ce qu'il pense de tout ça ? proposa Jane.

* * *

Marc Lefranc se retrouvait de nouveau en face de Jane et Lisbon.

— Vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais là ! soupira-t-il. Vous me soupçonnez ou quoi !?

D'un haussement d'épaule, Jane lui fit comprendre que c'était bien possible…

— Vous me soupçonnez d'avoir tué ma propre fille !? s'insurgea-t-il.

— Monsieur Lefranc, nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser, tempéra Lisbon.

— Pourquoi j'aurais tué ma fille !? Et comment je l'aurais fait ! J'étais à Los Angeles !

— Faux ! s'écria Jane.

Lisbon lui fit signe de se taire.

— On sait que vous vous êtes rendu à Sacramento la nuit où votre fille a été tuée, déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Marc Lefranc baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Vous vouliez voir votre fille ? Elle menaçait peut-être de dévoiler votre double vie à sa mère ?

— Non, affirma-t-il.

— On sait que vous avez une double vie, renchérit Jane. On est allé voir Sonia et elle nous a tout dit.

Marc Lefranc serrait les dents, retenant la colère qui montait en lui.

— Elle avait découvert votre double vie et allait le dire à sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? insista Jane.

— Non, persista Marc Lefranc.

— Vous avez essayé de la convaincre de ne rien dire. Mais elle ne voulait pas vous écouter…

Les veines devenaient visibles sur les tempes de Marc Lefranc.

— Vous ne vouliez pas la tuer, Marc, continua Jane. Non. Vous vouliez juste la dissuader…

— Non ! rétorqua alors Marc Lefranc en tapant violemment le point sur la table. Emilie n'en savait rien !

— Alors pourquoi êtes-vous allé à Sacramento ? demanda Lisbon.

— J'avais un rendez-vous !

— Avec qui ?

Marc Lefranc approcha son visage de celui de Lisbon, et répliqua en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Je vous emmerde.

* * *

— C'est lui le coupable ! lança Jane en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. T'as vu sa réaction ! C'est lui ! C'est obligé que c'est lui !

— Attends, n'oublie pas qu'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le gars avec qui Pauline dit avoir passé la nuit. Sans lui, elle n'a pas d'alibi. Et elle reste un suspect potentiel.

— Tu ne crois toujours pas que Marc Lefranc a tué sa fille !?

— J'en sais rien.

— Mais ce mec refuse de nous dire ce qu'il faisait à Sacramento la nuit où sa fille a été tuée ! s'exclama Jane. Et puis il a un mobile ! Bien plus sérieux que cette histoire d'école, admets-le !

— D'accord, d'accord, je le reconnais, capitula Lisbon. Mais ne portons pas de conclusions trop hâtives…

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il savait que c'était lui. Il le savait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait de plus ? Des preuves ? Mais ils en trouveraient ! Ils en trouveraient.

* * *

La soirée était douce, le ciel étoilé. Wayne et Grace marchaient main dans la main vers l'entrée du restaurant, quand soudain, ils entendirent des cris. Juste devant eux, une femme venait de se faire arracher son sac à main par un type qui s'enfuit en courant. Les réflexes du métier reprenant le dessus, Wayne se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa une centaine de mètres plus loin et le plaqua violemment contre le capot d'une voiture.

— CBI ! On s'arrête là ! lança-t-il.

Wayne haussa alors les sourcils en reconnaissant le petit voleur.

— Tiens, tiens, Johnny. Content de te retrouver…


	5. Chapitre 5

_Désolée pour l'attente... Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;) Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !_  


* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le dénommé Johnny se retrouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, en face de Cho et Rigsby. Dans la pièce mitoyenne, Lisbon et Jane les observaient. Van Pelt les rejoignit. Jane sourit en découvrant la jeune femme dans une jolie petite robe rouge et avec des talons aiguilles.

— Tu es très jolie, Grace, la complimenta-t-il.

— Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer…

— Oh mais ça te va très bien ! la rassura Jane.

Van Pelt sourit. Elle croisa alors le regard autoritaire de Lisbon et se reprit.

— Il s'agit de John Williams, annonça-t-elle. Mais il se fait appeler plus communément Johnny. On l'a pris la main dans le sac en train de voler le sac d'une dame.

— Ah ah ! rigola Jane. Pris la main dans le sac ! Très drôle !

Il se tut en croisant le regard noir de Lisbon.

— Il n'en est pas à sa première tentative, poursuivit l'agente. Il a déjà un casier bien rempli… Vols à l'arraché, cambriolages et même braquages !

Lisbon hocha la tête. Son regard se porta de nouveau de l'autre côté de la vitre.

— On a retrouvé ça sur vous, déclara Cho en présentant une carte de crédit glissée dans un plastique. C'est la carte de crédit d'Emilie Lefranc. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec ?

— J'en sais rien moi ! répliqua Johnny. Je sais même pas qui c'est cette fille !

— C'est elle, répondit Rigsby en posant une photo de la jeune fille morte sur la table. Elle a été retrouvée morte hier matin.

Johnny regarda tour à tour les deux agents.

— C'est pas moi. J'ai rien fait, se défendit-t-il. Je la connais pas.

— Et Pauline Brice, tu la connais? l'interrogea Cho. Tu l'as accostée avant-hier à la terrasse d'un café.

— Française, blonde, les yeux verts, rajouta Rigsby. Ça te dit rien ?

— Si... J'ai passé la nuit avec une Pauline avant-hier.

— Cette Pauline-ci ? s'assura Rigsby en montrant une photo de la jeune fille.

Johnny acquiesça.

— Ça confirme son alibi, murmura Van Pelt dans la salle mitoyenne.

— En effet, admit Lisbon. Mais le fait qu'on ait retrouvé la carte de crédit d'Emilie sur lui ne joue pas en sa faveur…

— Tu savais qu'Emilie et Pauline étaient amies ? l'interrogea Rigsby.

— Je connaissais pas Emilie. Quand j'ai abordé Pauline, elle était seule. J'ai jamais vu cette fille avant. J'ai tué personne, moi.

— Alors comment t'expliques que tu te retrouves en possession de la carte de crédit d'Emilie ?

Johnny soupira d'agacement.

— J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je me suis réveillé le matin, Pauline était déjà partie et y avait cette carte de crédit et des bijoux au pied du lit !

— Tu veux dire que ce serait peut-être elle qui les a laissés là-bas ?

— Bah ça ce pourrait bien ouais !

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane.

— Alors, toujours persuadée que Pauline est innocente ?

— C'est un piège, c'est évident, répondit-il en observant attentivement Johnny. Quelqu'un essaie de lui faire porter le chapeau !

— Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait très bien pu tuer Emilie quand on y repense ! lança Van Pelt. Si elle s'était éclipsée pendant que Johnny dormait pour aller régler ses comptes…

— Et elle serait ensuite revenue et aurait abandonné la carte de crédit et les bijoux chez Johnny !? Tout ça parce qu'elle aurait été jalouse de ne pas intégrer la fameuse école ! Laissez tomber, dit Jane. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

— Pas tant que ça ! s'exclama Lisbon. Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à dire qu'elle est innocente !

— Parce qu'elle _est_ innocente ! répliqua Jane. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre cette possibilité !? Depuis le début tu veux que ce soit elle !

— Mais parce que tout l'accuse !

Un peu mal à l'aise, Van Pelt se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.

— Excusez-moi…

Jane et Lisbon se retournèrent vers elle. Jane baissa la tête. Lisbon soupira.

— Bon, on va voir ce que Pauline pense de tout ça. Van Pelt, venez avec moi.

La jeune agente sortit. Lisbon allait la suivre mais Jane la retint par le bras. Les deux collègues se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis Lisbon se dégagea et quitta la pièce.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée, répondit Pauline, assise en face de Van Pelt et Lisbon. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça !? Emilie était ma meilleure amie !

— Qui allait intégrer la prestigieuse école où vous avez été refusée ! souligna Lisbon.

— J'étais sur liste d'attente, rectifia Pauline.

— Maintenant qu'elle est morte, la place est libre.

Pauline secoua la tête, indignée.

— On ne tue pas les gens pour rentrer dans une école.

— Ah, c'est ce que j'essaie de leur dire ! s'exclama Jane qui venait les rejoindre.

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir.

— Johnny confirme que vous avez bien passé la nuit ensemble, déclara Van Pelt.

— Ah vous voyez !

— Mais rien ne vous aurait empêché de retourner au motel pendant que Johnny dormait !

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Pauline.

— Je ne sais pas. Mettre les choses à plat avec Emilie, supposa Lisbon. Vous en aviez peut-être marre qu'elle vous parle sans arrêt de cette école où vous aussi vous rêviez d'aller ! Vous vous énervez. Vous la poussez. Sa tête heurte malencontreusement la table et elle se tue. Paniquée, vous décidez alors de chambouler la pièce pour faire croire à un cambriolage. Vous piquez des bijoux et de l'argent et vous rejoignez Johnny comme si de rien n'était ! Et le lendemain, avant de disparaitre, vous laissez au pied du lit les affaires volées d'Emilie pour faire passer Johnny pour le cambrioleur.

Les bras croisés, Pauline avait écouté Lisbon raconter l'histoire sans l'interrompre.

— C'est n'importe quoi. Un juge ne croira jamais ça.

— Elle n'a pas tord, murmura Jane, resté un peu en retrait.

— Je sais pas comment les affaires d'Emilie se sont retrouvées chez Johnny, mais je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien. Je ne l'ai pas tuée.

— The McGeorge School of Law sur votre CV, ça aurait sans doute fait bien, non ? répliqua Lisbon, impitoyable.

— C'est sûr, reconnut Pauline. Mais je n'aurais jamais tuée Emilie pour ça. Après tout, il n'y a pas que cette école…

Lisbon et la jeune fille s'affrontaient du regard tandis que Van Pelt et Jane échangèrent un regard perplexe…

— Deux coupables potentiels et aucunes preuves, soupira Lisbon, en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Le simple fait que Marc Lefranc taise la raison pour laquelle il est venu à Sacramento nous dit tout de suite qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, non ? lança Van Pelt.

— Et Pauline alors, on en fait quoi ?

Lisbon secoua la tête.

— Non, on est dans une impasse, soupira-t-elle, lassée.

— Peut-être pas ! s'exclama soudain Jane.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

— Pauline et Johnny ont passé la nuit chez lui, pas vrai ?

Lisbon et Van Pelt acquiescèrent.

— Il habite où ?

— Il squatte chez un ami, à Sutterville Road, répondit Van Pelt.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Lisbon. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore derrière la tête ?

Trop tard. La porte de la salle d'observation venait de se refermer sur Jane… Lisbon soupira. Van Pelt la regardait, un peu inquiète.

— Ça va patron ?

— Oui oui, ça va, répondit Lisbon dans un soupir avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Van Pelt haussa les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincue… Mais une phrase lui revint : _« On n'est pas là pour s'apitoyer sur notre vie privée. Ce n'est ni utile ni professionnel. »_ C'était Lisbon elle-même qui le lui avait dit alors qu'elle était encore toute nouvelle dans l'équipe. Alors, elle s'y tint et n'insista pas…

La DS était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Jane scrutait l'immeuble au pied duquel il se trouvait. C'était un immeuble de haut standing, assez récent. Jane s'approcha des portes d'entrée et regarda par la vitre. Au vu des voitures haut de gamme garées à proximité, c'était un immeuble de riches, sans doute suffisamment sécurisé. _« Donc impossible d'y rentrer sans code »_ se dit-il en se tournant vers l'interphone. Jane continua d'observer le hall par la vitre. Il aperçut alors quelqu'un sortir de l'ascenseur. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un arbuste et profita de la porte entrouverte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Là dans le hall, il commença à examiner le plafond. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait…


	6. Chapitre 6

_Voici le sixième et dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

L'équipe du CBI était rassemblée dans la cafétéria. Lisbon se servait un café tandis que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient assis à une table, l'air songeur.

— Il nous faut des aveux, déclara d'un ton déterminé Lisbon en se retournant vers ses agents. Cho, Rigsby, allez réinterroger Marc Lefranc ! S'il est coupable, il finira par craquer ! Van Pelt et moi, on se charge de Pauline.

Cho et Rigsby allaient s'exécuter quand Jane apparut.

— J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content, en brandissant une petit cassette vidéo.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lisbon.

— L'immeuble du copain où Johnny et Pauline ont passé la nuit dispose d'un système de vidéo surveillance. J'ai réussi à me procurer la cassette et devinez qui on voit rentrer et sortir…

— Pauline ! répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Jane secoua la tête. Il passa dans l'espace de travail et glissa la vidéo dans le magnétoscope. L'équipe avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision tandis que Jane faisait avancer rapidement la bande.

— Là, dit-il en appuyant sur la touche « play » de la télécommande.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. On voyait une personne quitter l'immeuble.

— Bah quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Regardez !

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux. Un homme venait de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'immeuble juste avant que la porte ne se referme, exactement comme Jane l'avait fait. La lumière automatique du hall se ralluma alors et l'on découvrit son visage…

— Marc Lefranc ! s'exclama Van Pelt.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, qui affichait un grand sourire, pas mécontent de sa trouvaille.

Quelques instants pus tard, Marc Lefranc faisait face à l'agent Cho.

— Emilie avait découvert que vous aviez une double vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Marc Lefranc serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux.

— Elle comptait tout avouer à sa mère, continua Cho. C'est pour ça que vous êtes allé la voir. Pour l'en dissuader.

Marc acquiesça difficilement.

— Vous ne vouliez pas la tuer…

— Elle ne voulait pas se taire ! répondit Marc. Elle voulait tout dire à Agnès.

Marc soupira.

— Elle est allée menacer Sonia… Elle était prête à tout pour me pourrir la vie. Alors je suis allée la voir à Sacramento. Agnès m'avait dit qu'elle passerait quelques jours là-bas avant de me rejoindre à Los Angeles. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne rien dire… Elle n'a rien voulu entendre… Je l'ai giflée… Je l'ai vue vaciller. J'ai entendu sa tête cogner contre la table. Elle était allongée par terre, la tête en sang… Elle bougeait plus… J'étais paniqué… Puis j'ai pensé au cambriolage et j'ai tout mis sens dessus dessous…

— Et John Williams dans tout ça ?

Marc Lefranc inspira profondément.

— Je guettais devant le motel. J'attendais qu'Emilie soit seule pour qu'on puisse parler calmement de toute cette histoire. Je l'ai vu alors passer prendre son amie Pauline…

— Vous les avez suivis, et vous vous êtes introduit chez lui pendant qu'ils dormaient, puis vous avez laissé ce que vous aviez volés au motel…

Marc Lefranc hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas divorcé si ça n'allait plus avec votre femme ? demanda Cho qui essayait de comprendre comment cette histoire de famille avait pris une tournure si dramatique…

— Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! répliqua Marc. Un divorce m'aurait coûté une fortune ! Emilie aurait tout fait pour que sa mère récupère le plus d'argent !

— Monsieur Lefranc, votre geste va vous coûter encore plus cher…

Marc Lefranc regardait Cho dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait… Son menton tremblota.

— Je m'en veux tellement…

Dans la salle d'observation, Lisbon avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers Jane, qui détourna le regard, désolé d'avoir eu raison… Puis elle quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Van Pelt qui tentait de réconforter Agnès Lefranc, effondrée par la nouvelle… Lisbon continua son chemin. Alors qu'elle allait regagner son bureau, quelqu'un l'interpela.

— Agent Lisbon ?

Elle se retourna et découvrit Pauline. Lisbon baissa les yeux, confuse de l'avoir si injustement accusée… Légèrement en retrait, Jane observait la scène.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient assis autour de la table de réunion, sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs pizzas. En temps normal, Rigsby salivait devant mais il avait trouvé mieux à faire… Assis aux deux extrémités de la table, Van Pelt et lui échangeaient des petits sourires en coin, tandis que Cho pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Jane, de son côté, était allongé sur son divan, les yeux fixés au plafond, plongé dans les pensées.

— Patron, vous venez ? s'écria Rigsby, faisant revenir Jane à la réalité.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la cafète. Il y apercevait Lisbon, la tête basse. Jane se leva alors et alla la voir.

— Lisbon ?

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Jane s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à lui faire face.

— Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant les yeux humides.

— Oh c'est rien, juste les nerfs qui lâchent ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Jane passa sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

— Tu devrais sourire ! On a bouclé l'affaire !

Lisbon secoua la tête. Ses yeux se chargèrent à nouveau de larmes…

— Oh non, murmura Jane en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Ça va aller…

Lisbon se détacha des bras de Jane. Ses grands yeux verts étaient ancrés dans les siens. Les deux amis se dévisageaient intensément, puis Lisbon rapprocha doucement son visage de Jane, qui se laissa faire, et l'embrassa.

Cho tourna la tête à ce moment-là vers eux et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna de suite vers ses collègues, abasourdi, puis regarda de nouveau en direction de la cafétéria pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé…

Jane et Lisbon venaient de se séparer. Totalement confuse, Lisbon fonçait vers les toilettes, laissant Jane un peu désemparé…

— Euh… Attends ! cria Jane, en se mettant à sa poursuite. Teresa ! Teresa !

Cho tourna les yeux vers Rigsby qui n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour piocher dans les pizzas…

— Je rêve où ils se sont embrassés ? s'exclama Cho si éberlué qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à Rigsby.

— Qui ça ? demanda Van Pelt.

— Le boss et Jane.

Rigbsy releva la tête de ses pizzas. Les trois agents échangèrent un regard surpris puis se tournèrent vers Jane qui poursuivait Lisbon dans les couloirs. Lisbon s'engouffra dans les toilettes, claquant la porte au nez de Jane.

— Teresa, souffla Jane, qui n'osait pas rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes. Teresa !

La jeune femme se tenait de l'autre côté, adossée à la porte. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux emplis de larmes, complètement déboussolée.

— Teresa, ne m'oblige pas à rentrer !

Lisbon restait silencieuse. Elle s'avança vers le miroir et se dévisagea. Elle soupira en passant sa main sur le visage, rouge de honte…

— Teresa…

Jane scruta autour de lui et inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte. Il découvrit alors Lisbon qui faisait face au miroir.

— Dis-moi que je t'ai pas embrassé…

Jane grimaça.

— Désolé…

Lisbon secoua la tête et soupira.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis désolée… Je fais n'importe quoi…

Jane s'approcha d'elle.

— Je crois que t'as besoin de vacances, déclara-t-il.

Lisbon tourna les yeux vers lui. Jane sourit. Un sourire illumina alors son visage. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur son reflet.

— Je crois que t'as raison, approuva-t-elle en constatant sa mine défaite.

Lisbon inspira profondément et essuya ses larmes, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser abattre. Jane la regardait intensément. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule. Lisbon releva les yeux. Jane l'amena peu à peu contre lui. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, hésitante, un peu mal à l'aise, puis se laissa finalement aller dans les bras réconfortants de son consultant.

— On oublie tout ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Lisbon fit un pas en arrière et lança à Jane un regard interrogateur.

— C'était un moment de faiblesse ! se défendit-elle. Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour toi, c'est clair !

Jane sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

— Si tu le dis…

Lisbon regarda Jane de travers, puis il s'éclipsa. Il referma la porte derrière lui, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres…

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous du dénouement ? De Jisbon ? J'attends vos impressions ! ;)_


End file.
